DoubleCross
by VaneBEAR
Summary: One bet is all it took to change Athena's life."Melissa, go on a date with me""No, first make my sister say she likes you, then I'll go on one date""Fine.One date is all I need" No one thought to think of Athena's feelings.


"Untitled" By Vanessa Lopez

**Sirius**

"Sirius!" I turned away from the girl trying to catch my attention at the end of the platform, and focused instead on the prat I call my best mate. "Oi James! No need to shout, mate"

I followed after James and our other two best mates, Remus and Peter into our favorite train The Hogwarts Express.

"What are you playing at, Padfoot?", James started

Playing at? What the bloody hell was he going on about?

"Why Prongs, mate, whatever do you mean?"

"Prongs" is James. "Padfoot" is myself. On a side note, Remus is also "Moony" and Peter "Wormtail. I reckon to anyone the nicknames would be confusing to hear, but that's probably why we like them so much. To anyone we meet, it's probably more prudent to explain what the names mean. However, I was (still am) not someone to do prudent thing. I do my _own_ thing.

James stayed quiet, however uncharacteristic that was. I wonder what's got _his_ knickers in a twist.

"I don't wear knickers, prat," he said as if reading my mind.

Bloody hell!

"What you were thinking is always written in your face. At least, us as your friends can tell. Wanker. Besides, Im pretty sure us three," he motioned to himself, Remus and Peter, "can tell what you're thinking when you're thinking it.

Now, _there's_ a frightening thought. "I wouldn't give a rat's arse and you know it!"

We continued down the corridor searching for n empty compartment.

The boys had only laughed at my comment, but then suddenly Peter spoke out of seemingly nowhere. "I dunno, Padfoot. You seemed pretty scared back there…"

No I wasn't; reading minds is impossible anyway. "Pfft! I'm shameless. Haven't you heard? But of course, how could I be anything but with such wonderful talents." _Shut your face, Peter, or I will do it for you. _Peter fell silent, bless him, and decided to sit next to James instead of myself.

"Oh yeah," Remus couldn't have sounded more sarcastic, "because being able to hit your target from fifty feet up on broom with your spittle is such a wonderfully useful skill."

James guffawed, "That was fantastic!" It really was, because it's tons harder than one first thinks.

"Well, I never quite said I had wonderfully _useful_ talents. I only said 'wonderful'". Right then we reached the first empty compartment, and settled ourselves into it.

Taking a seat by the window, I leaned against it, reveling in the coolness of the glass. "Finally sixth-years, eh?", I said with my eyes closed. I heard rather than saw James sit beside me, and sigh heavily. I got up abruptly, giving James a hard stare, "What's with the sigh? You sound like you're an old man!" It was their sixth year! It was time for parties, girls, and more parties. There was no room for moping around like a bloody ghoul. James looked up at me, and sighed again.

"Lily absolutely hates me," he started. Why was he getting depressed over that? That's old news.

"James, mate, that's old news. What's really bothering you?" I saw Remus and Peter nodding in agreement. Both were as confused as I was.

James shook his head and grabbed at his hair in frustration. "I know, Padfoot! Trust me, I know... It's the fact that no matter what I do she still loathes me. Anything I try is completely useless." I groaned at my best-mate's stupidity. How could he let himself be so controlled by some woman that doesn't even love him back? Sure, Lily's easy on the eyes, but she's still just a girl. Even with a fiery temper that matches her fiery hair and a yell more shrill than a Harpy's, Lily Evans is still just a normal girl. I have a hard time believing she's much different from every other girl despite what James often claims.

"Then, give up?" I asked knowing full well he would deny it vehemently. I wonder if James will ever give her up, but I hope that for _his_ sake he comes to his senses and does.

"You know real well that that's impossible for me, Padfoot..." he started to say something else, but instead dropped his head in his hands. If there was anything I hated more than my stinking family, it was seeing my best-mate so down in the dumps. I would have to change that. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to consciously give up on Lily Dearest, but I'm sure if a fairly likable girl is already present... I have an idea, and it's going to be brilliant.

"Oi Prongs!" I started in my purposely loud voice, "I know just the thing to make you feel happy"

"-A date with Lily?"he grumbled into his hands.

I grinned even thought he couldn't see it. "No, better. Remember how we used to have 'rounds' of our own?" James looked up at me with a confused expression, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I remember. What about them?"

"How about we have some again? It's been awhile since we had some 'rounds' of our own"

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Rounds are when James and I go up and down the train looking for people we know in the compartments. In our earlier years, we would use them to find our next victim of a prank. When James started to fancy Lily, the rounds lost their fun in trying to find where Lily and her friends were. Truth is, I kind of hate 'rounds' now, but suggesting James get out of the compartment was the right choice. I can endure at least until James has his due of greeting the entire school.

"Hey, Sirius!"said someone I'm not sure I even know. _Hey your face_ I wanted to say, but I smiled nonetheless.

"You have a good holiday, Sirius?" _If I did or didn't isn't your concern_. "Yeah, it was great," is what I really said.

"Maybe, we could meet sometime; In empty corridors would be fine for me" _Of course it would. You're no chase at all. _I winked at her, "Maybe"

So far, it was bland like always. Once, there had been a time when I actually enjoyed 'rounds'. Lately, though, I had lost interest in most of the girls of my year. They were all the same, and I absolutely hated it. I wanted something different. I wanted someone worth chasing for awhile.

Then in the peripherals of my eyes, I noticed the doe-eyed Melissa Llewellyn staring from inside a compartment not far from where I stood. I want someone like Melissa. A Ravenclaw beauty I'm surprised I missed, I decided then that I would make Melissa mine. Without even bothering to give a farewell to who I had been standing with, I made my way down to Melissa's compartment

The door lid open with a click, and it closed with a click; I was in.

"So, what brings you here, Black?"

Merlin, her eyes were enormous. They looked larger closer up, and so innocent. _So different from other girls._

"Please, call me Sirius." I layed on the charm- as the muggles would say- very thick. When her breath hitched, I smiled. Any time now I will ask for a date and she will say yes.

A movement, that had obviously tried to stay inconspicious, caught my attention. It was Athena, Melissa's swotty sister. As I half-expected, she was sitting there reading her book. Every time I encountered her in the Common room, she had her face buried in some book. I don't think I've ever seen her entire face without some novel or textbook blocking half of it.

"Hey, Artemis. How goes it?" I received no answer. Instead, Melissa answered, "Don't bother with her when she's reading. So, what brings you here, Black?"

So far so good.

**Athena's POV**

I guess you could say my sister and I have a pretty good relationship. We are after all, twins.

"I want a sweet, charming boyfriend this year," said my younger-by two minutes- faternal twin, Melissa. Melissa, being the lucky child, was born second and saved from getting such an odd name like mine. Her's is normal like every other normal person's normal name. I , however, wasn't quite so lucky.

"Athena! Are you even listening to me?" Melissa's incessant voice brought be back to the land of the living. At least, it did for a little while.

"Uh yeah!" I said with faux-enthusiasm, "You want a nice bloke to love you…" I clutched the book I currently held in my hands closer to my chest. "I was wondering, how amazing would it be if love that exists in Jane Austen novels really existed in real life?" I personally think it would be Heaven on Earth. "What do you think, Mel?"

Melissa, nicknamed Mel, made a noncommital sound while staring out of the compartment window of the train.(We're finally off to start our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).

"Mel?"

What could she possibly be looking at?

My silent question was answered when my sister squealed most uncharacteristically and the loathsome Sirius Black strutted into the compartment with a swagger. I abhorr that swagger. I abhorr it every time I see it in the corridors when, by some unfortunate chance, I see him.

I heard him greet Melissa, and I decided to choose that time to try and read my copy of "Sense&Sensibility" by Jane Austen, but not even Austen could distract me from the goings on. The knuckles protuding almost grotesquely from my tight , I vaguely registered him finally acknowledge my presence by greeting me with a sickly sweet, "How goes it, Artemis" There's three problems with that: One, how in the the world does he still not know my name after living in the same house as me for the past five(going on six) years? Second, how in Merlin's beard did he learn about Greek Mythology? Third, I loathe that false-ringing voice. Everything about him seems fake, calculating. I don't like it one bit. "Don't mind with bother with her when she's reading," she said. _Traitor!_ I would never say something so rude about her if I was ever in a similar situation! It's not entirely false, but there's really no need to say it aloud. I stared down, but then I chanced a peek from my hands clutched around the book in front of my face.

What I saw wasn't much better than my nasty knuckles. Melissa had her body turned towards him, and was speaking to him much too casually. _She_ _never_ had trouble speaking. She's shameless, and I'm ashamed to admit I was often envious of her talent of being able to conjure up a conversation with anyone at anytime. I think it was awhile back that I somewhat gave up on human interaction. It's just _so hard. _You can't just skip over the bad parts and onto your favorite parts of life like you can with a book.

"So what brings you here, Black?" At least she hadn't called him _S-Sirius_. Gah! I hated even thinking his surname in my head! Still, she wasn't very far from becoming one of his fangirls. I could see it. Her voice, normally so down-to-earth and friendly, now sounded high-pitched and she giggled every few words or so. Here I thought only the insipid girls in the stupid Television Soap Opera dramas did that. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Merlin, she even twirled her chestnut coloured hair around her finger!

"Please, call me Sirius"

I shuddered. His name sounded worse when said by himself. I'm sure if he had directed that sentence at me I would have gagged. It was simply _that_ sickening.

"So Melissa…" And so the torturous conversation between my sister- whom I no longer recognized- and Sirius Black continued. She kept smiling coyly, and he kept winking and flirting. It was sickening. I can't believe anyone could fall for such trickery.

I can't believe my own sister could.

Then, when I could somewhat bear looking at my sister make a blubbering fool out of herself, I concentrated on trying to unfurl my long fingers from the book. I think I was cutting off the circulation in all of them. Again, I did this while pretending to read, and it took the greater of my concentration to not rip any pages as I heard the more ridiculous things come out of my sister's mouth. If there was any good in their conversation, it was that I have realized I have amazing self-control. I'd much rather look at the good things, because all the bad things would surely give the compartment a paint job; A green, smelly paint job.

Yet, I still have limits and I was reaching mine. My head hurt, my body felt like lead, and my stomach was queasy. I think I could even feel and taste the bile coming up in my mouth every time I heard Sirius' voice and every time Melissa responded in an equally stupid way.

I couldn't, I_ wouldn't _bear it any longer.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll be seeing you," he winked then "later" Then, as he opened the compartment door, he cocked his head to the side and said, "Good day, Artemis".

He was walking out. I could not let him get the the satisfaction of thinking me too frightened to say anything. I had to say something!

"It's Athena" and it's already evening, in case you didn't know.

He said nothing more, but as he turned into the corridor, I could've sworn I saw him smirk. He thinks he's just _so_ witty.

I huffed, now even more vexed, and turn to glower at Melissa. She was still wide-eyed, as if she was consantly surprised, and looked even less like the sister I know and love so much. Perhaps I don't know Melissa like I thought I did. My sister wouldn't melt into a pile of mush when a handsome boy flirted with her. If I had enough nerve, I would slap her and yell at her, "Snap _out_ of it!" Sadly, I don't possess such nerve, and I used up a lot of my courage just to tell Black my name. Still, I surprised myself with the unusually violent impulse…

**Sirius' POV**

I actually really like Frank, which I a lot more than I say for a lot of people. He's an alright bloke. "Haha! I'll be sure to never meet your mum, Longbottom!"

He smirked, "Yeah, that's probably the best idea. Well, see you, Black"

I nodded and started making my way back to my compartment. I had really spent too much time with people. _Melissa._

I had at least, finished all my "rounds".

When I passed Melissa's compartment it was empty, so suffice to say I was somewhat surprised to see Athena- already clad in school robes- go into the compartment completely alone. If I hadn't already been the cause of many tears and didn't recognize a cry in the making, I wouldn't have noticed the tearing up in her eyes and the single lonely tear rolling down her cheek. It was lonely. _Just like her. _Melissa had probably gone to another compartment with her Ravenclaw friends, and left her all alone.

Now, I almost felt bad for teasing her back then with deliberately "forgetting" her name.

I continued walking without breaking stride, and shook the image of sad,crying Athena out of my mind. I needed to focus on making Melissa mine.

I entered the compartment, and wasn't really surprised to see James slightly less chipper than before. He must have thought to drop in on Lily's compartment, and made an arse out of himself. He was probably rejected once again by the queen of queens, Lily Evans. He didn't tell us, but we could still tell it hurt him every time she said no. Lily isn't exactly acquainted with the art of "letting someone down easy". He's bound to cheer up by the Great Feast, soin the mean time I'll tell him my plans.

"Oi Prongs"

James looked up from the window at me. Remus and Peter ignored me. They knew better than to pay too much heed to my "bright plans" I often conjured up. I still don't really see why not.

"Yeah?" I could hear the apprehension in his voice. He had a right to feel that way. My bright plan for 'rounds' probably depressed him even more than before.

"I think I found one."

He quirked an eyebrow the same way I know I always do. It's hard to live with someone for so long and not pick up weird habits.

"Who?"

"I'm thinking on Melissa Llewellyn"

"That Ravenclaw bird?"

That's the one.

"Yeah"

He nodded indifferently, which means he approves. If he didn't, he would've said so, but he would never admit of thinking someone other than _his Lily _to be fit.

I would not hold back, though. Melissa Llewellyn was_ fit._


End file.
